Crystals of the Past 1
by Da DDQ
Summary: okay, this is a Mimi/Izzy, Sora/Tai, TK/Kari, etc.etc.etc., it takes place in 02, and I added a character, and I hope you all enjoy these! oh yeah ,R&R! flames welcome
1. Default Chapter

disclaimer: I don't own digimon,or anything that has to do with digimon, so don't sue me!!!   
Whats taking so long?, Matt thought as he was waiting in the computer lab for the others, and only he and izzy were there, If I don't get home soon, dad will freak because aunt Sally and Julia are visiting. Man, if they don't get here soon, I'll have to go home! He sighed and sat down on a chair, and tried to count the number of times Izzy's clicked on the mouse.   
  
Meanwhile......   
  
TK was running to the school with the other digidestined (excluding Matt and Izzy that is). "TK!" A voice called from behind. He stopped and turned around. "huh?," he gasped surprisedly as he recognized his cousin, Julia. "Hey Julia, I'm sorry but I ca-" he was cut off as Julia hugged him. "TK You have to see what I just fou-" SHE was cut off as TK was being dragged off by the other digidestined, "Sorry Julia, but I'm in a hurry, I'll see it later." And with that he was dragged off towards the school.   
  
Julia bit her lip, she had been trying to get hold of her cousins all day, ever since she got here. She sighed and reached into her pocket and took out the device she had found in her bag when she unpacked. What is it? She thought. It was strangely shaped, with a screen in part of it and it was white and grey. (for those of you who are slow its one of the new digivices) She frowned and chewed on her lip. Then she got a determined look on her face. It can't wait until later, I have to show it to him now! She thought as she jammed it in her pocket and ran after her cousin.   
  
Davis was running and grinning, that girl that hugged TK was cuter than Kari, I wonder who she is. "Hey TB, who was that cute girl who hugged you?" He asked. TK shrugged off his backpack and grabbed it, as patamon poked his head out of it. "None of your business Davis, and the names' TK!" He snapped. Davis grinned, well, he'd find out soon enough, besides they were at the school now.   
  
Matt had lost count of finger-hitting-the-computer-key-clicks around 500, he sighed and stood up. "Izzy, I have to get home now! My dad is going to freak! and I have practice in 2 hours!" Izzy finally looked up from the computer, "Can't you wait a little longer?" Matt shook his head and walked toward the door, "tell the others I waited as long as I could." He opened the door and the digidestined ran into as they were running through the door. "Or not." He muttered as he sat up, rubbing his head where it had connected with Tai elbow. "Sorry Matt!" Tai said as he held out his hand. "Its okay, just don't do it again." Matt answered as he grabbed the hand and hoisted himself up. "Okay, now that we are all here, I have an anouncement." Izzy declared as he moved his chair away from the computer so he could face the group of kids. "What is it?" Yolei asked, pushing her glasses up. "Yeah, what is it?" Cody asked pushing his way around Tai and Joe so he could get a good look at the computer. "Well, I got a message that informed me that there was a newly discovered cave and they also informed me that there is a digi egg in it somewhere. Which logically can give one the conclusion that we have to go get it." Izzy replied calmly. Everyone's mouth fell open. "ANOTHER Digiegg?" Mimi exclaimed increduously as she leaned toward the computer, "and you didn't tell me this morning when we had breakfast together?" Izzy blushed as he realized mimi was talking about their date that morning. "MIMI!" Her eyes widened and she covered her mouth. "Woops!" Kari, TK, and Yolei giggled while Tai walked over to Izzy and elbowed him "Way to go IZZY!" He exclaimed as sora walked over to mimi and whispered something to her, which made them both giggle. "ENOUGH!" Davis and cody yelled. "WE have to find that digiegg!" Cody exclaimed. Davis nodded "RIGHT!" TK held his digivice in front of the computer screen "Digiport Op-" He was cut off as Julia burst into the room. "Julia!" Matt exclaimed as he recognized. "HI Matt!, I'm sorry I know I should of waited but I couldn't I have to show you this device I found!" she fished it out of her pocket and held it out in front of her. The others mouths fell open as they recognized it. Julia's eyes had wandered to the computer screen. She leaned forward to get a better look, still hold the digivice in front of her face."What is that, why does it say, Digiport Openi-" She was cut off as she was pulled into the computer. "JULIA!" TK and Matt yelled. "We have to go get her or dad'll kill us!" Matt exclaimed. TK agreed and they held their digivices towards the computer. "Wait for us!" The others yelled as they held out their digivices too.   
  
Where am I? Julia wondered as she looked around her. This place is weird! She decided as she stood up. She heard a buzzing. What's that? She wondered. She looked up. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" She screamed. It was a huge bug! SHE HATED BUGS! SHe started running. THE BUG WAS FOLLOWING HER! "GET AWAY FROM ME YOU STUPID BUG!" She yelled as she looked around, there up ahead, there was a cave. She was panting now, and that bug was gaining on her. I don't care if i am clostrophobic, better in there then out here with this bug! she thought as she ran into the cave. The bug tried to get in, but it was to large. "GRRR!" he muttered. She tried not to look around in the cave. What did the psychiatrist say? oh yeah, think big, open spaces, big, open spaces, big, open, spaces. OH He was an idiot anyway. She thought. SHe looked around, hey whats that light up there? I better go check it out. ANYTHING to get my mind off of this small cave. She shivered and walked toward the light she saw in the back of the cave.   
  
"There's the cave over there, where that beemon is." Izzy explained. "WEll lets go get that digiegg!" Davis exclaimed. TK grabbed his shirt. "No we have to go find Julia!" "Hey TK let go of Davis!" VMon said. TK didn't seem to hear him he was glaring at Davis. Kari was looking fussed, she sighed and clenched her jaws, "TK IF YOU DON'T LET GO OF DAVIS THIS MINUTE I WILL NOT BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND ANYMORE!!!" she yelled at him, then she realized what she said and blushed deeply. TK heard her and he blushed too. "WHAT???"Davis yelled " YOU ARE NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND KARI! YOU"RE MY GIRLFRIEND!"He was waving his hands in front of her face as if trying to wipe away the mists covering her eyes " I am so much better then TA!" "Get over yourself Davis, Kari and TK were meant to be together, just like me and Sora." Tai explained. Sora mouth fell open then she glared at Tai. He grew a sweatdrop and seemed to become smaller giving a weak smile. "Woops!" he chuckled nervously, "uh uh uh LETS GO FIND THAT DIGIEGG!" He yelled and ran towards the cave. The others shook their heads and they all sweatdropped. (You know what I mean) Then they ran towards the cave.   
  
Hmm this is really weird! Julia thought as she looked at her digivice,. It's glowing! she walked toward the light and saw a pillar. This is new! she thought There was an egg looking thing (the digiegg) it was shaped like an oval with these sticks with stars on their ends poking out. its had a symbol on it, the symbol looked like a star in the middle of a flower with a triangle around it. It also had a necklace around it, it looked like a tag that also had the symbol on it. Cool, she thought. She looked around. I wonder if anyone would mind if I picked it up to get a better look. Ah well, I could always just put it back, she thought as she put her hands on the egg, preparing to pick it up.   
  
The others were reaching the light, just as they turned the corner they saw Julia, and the digiegg! She was about to pick it up. "JULIA!" TK and Matt yelled at the same time. She turned around surprised, accidentally taking the egg with her. The others jaws fell open as a bright white light beamed from the spot where the egg just was and a digimon appeared. It look up, "HI ! I am Magicmon, a rookie digimon!" Its eyes fell on Julia. "JULIA!" It cried as it leapt into her arms (magicmon looks kind of like Wizardmon's wand except instead of the pole it has a spring like leg) She grinned down at it. "Hi, do I know you?" Magicmon hopped out of her hands and started bouncing around excitedly, "I'm your digimon! The digiegg in your hand is the digiegg of magic, and you hold the crest of magic too!" She looked shocked, but nowhere near as shocked as the other digidestined and their digimon. She picked up Magicmon and turned to the others. "So, can you explain this to me please?" She smiled at them."Well you see, we have to say the digital world from evil, which right now is this evil digimon who calls himself Darkprincemon. We ha-" Izzy had started but was silenced as a shadow fell over them and Julia, who was in facing them, face went white with terror. "HAHAHA! I have you now digidestined!" Darkprincemon roared. "DIGIVOLVE!" all the digidestined yelled, except Julia. (you know what they digivolve to so I'm not even going to list them) Darkprincemon simply knocked them over and looked at Julia, "Well you're a new face! I'll destroy you first!" He threw his head back "Royal PAIN!" He yelled his attack as his crown's jewels threw dark shadows at Julia. She gasped and said "DIGIARMOR ENGERGIZE!" whoa, where did that come from? she wondered. "Magicmon Armor Digivolve to..."   
  
to be continued. (don't you just hate me?)   



	2. Crystals of The Past 2

  
  
  
Here is a fun poem  
Roses are red  
Violets are blue,  
I don't own Digimon  
So please don't sue  
  
Magicmon armor Digivolve to.....  
Cupidmon! (authors note: cupidmon is like a small angemon without the mask and instead of blue cloth he has pink, and short hair)  
"MAGIC LOVE ARROWS!" Cupidmon shot his attack at Darkprincemon's attack and the shadows evaporated.  
Wha?? Julia wondered. what happened to magicmon? what happened to those shadow things? and what in the world are ' magic love arrows? "Magicmon digivolved!" Kari exclaimed "He diwhatolved?" Julia asked. "He digivolved, he changed form to be able to become stronger and protect you." Izzy exclaimed. Julia blinked. "Oh." was all she could say. "Darkprincemon, you'd better leave now or me and the others will have to hurt you!"   
Cupidmon threatened. "YEAH!" the other digimon agreed. Darkprincemon sneered. "Oh I am soooo scared. The teeny weeny itsy bitsy threats are threatening me! Well, I'll have to teach Cupidmon where his place is!" He grinned. " Evil Royal Command!" He yelled as he used his ultimate attack on WarGreymon. "WARGREYMON!!!" Tai yelled as he knew what this meant. (authors note:the "Evil Royal Command " attack allows Darkprincemon to control the digimon he uses the attack on) "NO!" Kari and Tai cried "Wargreymon!" everyone stood there shocked. Darkprincemon's evil grin grew larger "Wargreymon, come here" Wargreymon did exactly that. Julia was shocked, she knew that Wargreymon was very loyal to Tai. She suddenly had a flash. The ground was shaking.....some of the ground was falling....she felt herself screaming KARI!!! no! she thought. "KARI!" She yelled at the exact moment she started running towards her. Darkprincemon had finished whispering to wargreymon "NOW!" He yelled "TERRA FORCE!" Wargreymon yelled and he threw it at the ground.   
"EARTHQUAKE!" Joe yelled. Kari screamed as the ground under her feat disappeared and she started to fall. "KARI!" TK yelled. Julia dove and grabbed..... and held onto Kari's hand, keeping her from falling. Kari's eyes were squeezed shut and the ground was still shaking. Julia felt her grip on Kari weakening. NO! she thought. I. Have. To. Do. SOMETHING. She reached for something deep inside of her, that light she hadn't used in forever. She felt the pain wrench through her as she let it go. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" She screamed in pain, she and Kari were engulfed in light and they started to float and they moved towards the ground that was still in one piece. "WARYGREYMON enough!" Darkprincemon called. His eyes were open in amazement. The other digidestined and their digimon had been hit by miscellaneous bits of debris and had been knocked out, they hadn't seen Kari and Julia float. Wargreymon had dedigivolved into koromon. Darkprincemon let his hold on him go. "I'll be back... princess." and with that he disappeared.   
  
Kari had passed out with fear and Julia was barely holding on, she was so tired. What does he mean princess?Who's a princess? Kari? She wondered, maybe izzy can explain, I'm so tired, I have to know, I. she stopped thinking as she passed out from exhaustion.   
  
To be continued...   



	3. Crystals of The Past 3

Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
I don't own digimon,  
so please don't sue.  
  
Darkprincemon knocked over a few of the servantmon in his hurry to get to his room, and also just out of plain meanness. This can't be happening not now! he thought. He stormed into his room and slammed the door. He stormed right toward the crystal ball. "What's happening? What's the prophecy say?" He demanded rather than asked the crystal ball. hello master, the ball greeted him, here is the answer to your question, the true 9th digidestined has been found like in the prophesy, a- "I know all that, just say the prophecy again or I sell you to a Wiccamon!" Darkprincemon threatened. you could feel the cringe of the crystal ball, yes master, the prophecy is  
  
the princess from long before  
thought only to be ancient lore  
will awaken with the true 9th digidestined  
friends will turn against friend  
the evil improsened by the child of hope and light  
is released and it will fight  
courage,friendship,knowledge,reliability,  
love,hope,light,magic, and sincerity  
is all that stands between two fates  
must fight before it is too late  
two of a kind  
different in the mind  
the ancient crystals from the past  
is all that matters in the last  
the courts will be reborn  
and the friendships will be torn  
magic,hope,and light  
will take the final plight  
and the crest of life's beholder  
can be the digiworlds molder   
  
that is the prophecy master. the crystal ball quoted.  
"hmmm.Its finally started. I feel sorry for this, this Ken I took over feels bad, he doesn't know what an important part he plays." Darkprincemon (authors note: you'll find out all about this later, so don't get confused yet) mused.Its started, he thought. I MUST have the princess. I must stop them from finding those crystals. He growled softly. Then he yawned. There will be time for this tomorrow, and after all even a dark prince needs his sleep. He grinned, and went to sleep.   
  
to be continued 


	4. Crystals of The Past 4

Roses are red, Violets are blue, I don't own Digimon, so please don't sue!   
  
Wha? what happened? Julia wondered as she sat up, rubbing her head. Wait minute... she thought as she looked around and saw the other digidestined laying around, their digimon close by. NOW I REMEMBER! Magicmon? Where are you? she wondered frantically as she looked around. "MAGICMON? WHERE ARE YOU???" she cried frantically as she tried to stand up but fell down. "ooooh." She groaned as she sat up again. "Magicmon?!?!?" she called again. She looked around, tears beginning to fall down her face. If something happened to him, I could never forgive myself if, if... I can't think that now! Nothin happened to him! She thought as she stood up unsteadily and started walking. "MAGICMON?" She yelled again. "JULIA!" She heard someone cry and she turned to the voice. "MAGICMON!" She yelled as a grin broke over her face, "I'M SO GLAD YOUR OKAY! OH MAGICMON I WAS SO WORRIED!" she yelled as she picked him up and started squeezing him. "I'm glad you found me too, but if you don't mind, I NEED TO BREATH!" He gasped as he turned a slight shade of blue. Julia blushed and set him down "heh heh, sorry?" She chuckled nervously. "Now julia, lets go wake up the others!" Magicmon declared happily. She grinned and nodded, but then a frown crossed her face, "Magicmon, do you remember Darkprincemon saying anything before he left?" She asked him. Magicmon shook his head and started bouncing ahead "I don't remember anything after you grabbed Kari, I think I got hit in the head with something. WHy?" He turned around to look at her. "Oh, nothing." she said as she ran after him. "Lets go see if anyone is up yet." She said as she stopped by izzy. She shook him gently as Magicmon stopped by Tentomon, "Hey izzy, wake up!" she yelled into his ear. "RISE AND SHINE AND GIVE GODMON YOUR GLORY GLORY!" she sing-screamed into his ear. HE shot up. "wha???"SHe grinned. "HI!" suddenly there was a beam of light (kind of like the one Gennai used except the colors were pink, white, and yellow. "What in the??" Izzy asked amazed as everyone who was awake (all of the digimon and izzy and julia) mouth fell open  
  
A figure appeared a girl who looked like a gennai, "HI, I'm Jainy." she said  
  
to be continued 


	5. Crystals of The Past 5

Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
I don't own Digimon  
So please don't sue   
  
"WHat are you?" Izzy asked his eyes returning to their normal size. The figure in the beam of light looked at him "The names, Jainy (authors note : its pronounced Jay- Nye) and I am Gennai's sister. Gennai passed away a little while ago, and I am here to fill in his job." She explained. "oh okay... I guess." Izzy said as he stood up. Julia looked puzzled "okay first off, who is Gennai? and secondly what is his job?"She asked picking up Magicmon who had bounced over to her. "Gennai is-" Izzy started. "Allow me." Jainy interrupted him, "But first off, the others had better wake up? shouldn't they?" and with that, somehow (Authors note: I would say how she did it, but Jainy said I couldn't and by the way.. my name isn't julia) "wha, wha, wha, KARI!" TK, Davis, and Tai said at the same time as they shot up looking for Kari. "I'm right here!" Kari grumbled as she sat up and rubbed her arm. "Thanks Julia, you saved me." She grinned at her and Julia grinned back. "No prob Kari!" Julia answered. Yolei sat up and pushed her glasses up, "Whats that?" she asked pointing at Jainy. "I am Jainy, your informant." Jainy glared at her. Yolei cringed slightly, "okay, whats your info?" "All of you come here" Jainy commanded gesturing with her hand."Get comfortable, its a long story," Jainy started. The others gathered around the pillar of light and sat down, Davis made sure he sat next to Kari, and somehow also sat next to Julia, who was sitting next to TK, who was sitting next to Tai, who was sitting next to Sora, who was sitting next to Mimi, who was sitting next to Izzy, who was sitting next to Matt, who was sitting next to Joe, who was sitting next to yolei, who was sitting next to Cody, who was sitting next to Kari. (get the picture?) "Ahem, it all started many many digiyears ago...."Jainy started   
  
Jainy's Story   
  
Many Many digiyears ago, there were only 2 digimon, Some think their names were Kingmon and Queenmon, no one knows what their names really are, they were ultimate digimon, and no one knows their younger forms, anyway soon, they had a child, an Heirmon, their pride and joy, soon there were other digimon, some say that they created them, and others say that they were found, but they do think they were all ultimate digimon and they were all types of angemon and angewomon, and they all had protectors, they were the digicourt. They created all the digimon Skip forward a few digimonths, soon there was another digicourt, they were younger than the other court, but they had almost the same attacks, the first court had 9 members (including heirmon which had then digivolved to princessmon) and the second court had 4 people in it, it was smaller and less powerful. So soon it came to be that the Princemon of that court came to see Princessmon,and made an offer for the courts to join, when they got married. Princessmon said she was only a rookie and wasn't ready for marriage, but said she would think about it, after all they were still very good friends.And she wouldn't want to spoil that. Princemon was heartbroken, he was secretly in love with princessmon and he was afraid that one of his court that also like princessmon would get her. He went out walking and stumbled upon a darkspirimon. The spirimon promised him all he could ever want, and princemon accepted, that was when Darkprincemon was born. Princemon, pardon me. DARKprincemon's court followed him, even if he was possessed, they had sworn to protect him and serve him no matter what.   
  
Darkprincemon swore war on the first court and that court prepared for battle. Queenmon and Kingmon wouldn't let Princessmon fight she begged and begged but they locked her in one of the towers. She cried and cried and looked down at the battle, her court combined their powers and the first crest was made, but it was not complete. they fought and fought, each side suffering losses on their court, finally it was just Kingmon, Queenmon, and Darkprincemon. They fought forever until they finally all destroyed eachother. Princessmon's cry is said to be heard all over the digiworld as magically she suddenly appeared at the battlefield, and the crest finally was complete, no one knows what crest it was, it is rumored to be hidden until its finally called upon again, but then Princessmon was preparing to fight, Darkspirimon was seperating from Princemon. She digivolved into a Queenmon. Darkspirimon tried to defeat her, but she wouldn't be sucked in and she banished him into a crystal form. She hid him where she thought no one could find him, the others of the courts were leaving and going to a different life in a different world. Before they could leave she took their powers and her own, and named them from both courts, they were, courage, love, light,hope, sincerity,reliability,magic,kindness,friendship, and intelligence. These are the crests. THey were to be used when they came back in their new forms. She took their bodies and their bodies powers and put them inside crystals. She hid the crystals from evil forces she knew would come and with the last of her power she recreated all the digimon and she sent her own digimon to wait for when she returned." Jainy recited the story.   
  
"Interesting story but, what does that have to do with anything?" Joe asked. "Everything you idiot!" Jainy shouted at him. "YOU are the digicourts and you have to find your past digiforms hidden in the crystals to defeat Darkprincemon1" She looked around, "Uh-oh I got to go, the Systemon are onto me! BYE!" she said. "WAIT!" the digidestined called, but it was in vain. Jainy was gone." hmm, I am not sure if we can trust this Jainy." Izzy mused as he stood up and started stretching. "I say we go find those crystals!" Julia siad as she stood up holding Magicmon who had fallen asleep. The others started arguing and finnally you could hear distinctly, "I DON'T CARE! I AM GOING TO FIND THOSE CRYSTALS! COME ON MAGICMON!" Julia yelled and stormed off into the woods. "JULIA!" TK and Matt yelled running after her. "GET BACK HERE, AUNT SALLY WILL KILL US!" They stopped as they reached the wood, knowing they could never find her in there. "Well, the only logical thing to do now is try to regroup." Cody declared, and they did just that.   
  
"What do they know?" Julia grumbled as she stormed around the woods, Magicmon trying to keep up." They don't know anything." She grumbled louder. "What the?" She gasped as her tag and crest started to glow and levitate (float) towards the right. She felt a strange urge to follow it. She walked towards her right and the crest glowed brighter and pulled harder. She ran towards the directions her crest told her to until it stopped glowing and fell back down. "Wha- what is it?" Magicmon gasped. Julia frowned, "I dunno." she knelt down and there was a flower at her feet. "Its beautiful." She murmured as she picked it. Her eyes opened wide and her mouth fell open as it opened and out fell a green crystal shaped like a teardrop. She picked it up and held it up, inside was a little figure that looked like an angel. "Its one of those crystals from the past." She whispered as she held it in her fist and grabbed Magicmon as she tore out of the Forest towards where she had left the digidestined. She burst out of the woods. "TK,MATT, MIMI, I found a past life digiform crystal. I TOLD Y-" She stopped as she realized they were gone. Where are they? She wondered. Oh my gosh, if something happened to them. She looked at the crystal in her hand, I have to give this to Mimi. she thought determinedly.She clutched it in her fist again and started looking for the digidestined.   
  
to be continued 


	6. Crystals of The Past 6

roses are red  
violets are blue  
I don't own digimon  
so please don't sue  
  
Darkprincemon yawned and stretched as he got out of bed. That was a good rest, he thought and grinned, now lets see how many lives I can ruin today. "muwahaha" he laughed evilly as he walked toward the crystal ball. "Anything happen?" He asked the crystal ball as he stretched and thought of evil things to do  
master.... they know.the crystal ball answered. Darkprincemon stopped. He was shocked, but it didn't last.   
  
"WHAT?!?!" He screamed. "HOW DO THEY KNOW? DO THEY HAVE ANY CRYSTALS?" the crystal ball turned a dark green color, so dark it was almost black. It was Jainy master, she told them, and yes, the beholder of Magic found Sincerity's past life digiform. the crystal ball informed him. Darkprincemon slammed his hand on the bed. "ARGH! NO!Hmmm, what can I do?" He questioned himself. Suddenly a thought came to him. My court, their past life digiforms should still be obedient to me, I can use them. he mused silently, "YES THATS IT!" he yelled and ran out of the room "ALL I HAVE TO DO IS WAIT UNTIL THEY FIND THEIR CRYSTALS AND THEN THEY ARE MINE!!! MUWAHAHAHAHAH" He yelled running down the halls to the control room, where he could spy on the digidestined.   
  
"Can we stop soon? My feet hurt!" Mimi complained. The digidestined were walking up a hill, one of the steepest in the series of hills they were climbing. "Mimi, how many times do we have to tell you? We can't stop until we find something." Tai told her as he let go of koromon who suddenly  
"Koromon digivolve to.... Agumon!"  
  
"Agumon good to have you back buddy, you were getting heavy!" Tai exclaimed grinning as he rubbed his arms. Agumons' mouth fell open, "I resent that Tai, I am as light as a feather!" "Aww, I was just joking buddy, come on! the others are going on without us!" Tai exclaimed and ran towards the others who had just kept walking, Izzy was tapping on his computer as he walked, and Mimi was having to guide him away from rocks so he wouldn't trip. "Ever since I got him that walking computer holder, I can't ever get his attention!" Mimi complained as she guided him around a tree root. "Now, if my calculations are correct, we should find a temple at the top of these hills!" He exclaimed. "Can we rest there?I'm tired." Yolei asked. "HOW CAN YOU GUYS THINK ABOUT YOURSELVES. JULIA MIGHT BE OUT THERE STARVING, OR BEING ATTACKED BY A DIGIMON, OR SHE MIGHT EVEN BE LOST!!" Matt screamed at them. Joe looked at him, "Matt take a chill pill, she has Magicmon, I'm sure she's fine, we've only been apart from her for a day, anyway, and there is no way she could be starving." Matt pulled his arm back to hit Joe, "I'll SHOW YOU A CHILL PILL!" Matt felt a hand restraining him. "Hey Matt, its okay I am worried about julia too. But I am sure she is fine, and we have to try to stop Darkprincemon, we have no choice." TK tried to calm Matt down. Matt lowered his arm, "You're right TK, I'm just so worried about Julia!"   
Julia sighed and looked up at the sun. It had been a hard day, she had been walking for what seemed like forever. Not only had she found The past life digiform of sincerity ,but she had found the crystal of reliability in a chunk of ice she had slipped on, the crystal of courage in a rock, the crystal of knowledge and the crystal of friendship in the roots of this huge tree. She just had to find her crystal, TK's crystal, Kari's crystal, Cody's crystal, Yolei's crystal, and Davis's crystal. "Thats all." she groaned as she slid to her knees. Magicmon hopped over to her, "Are you okay Julia?" He asked worriedly. She smiled at him, "I'm fine, Magicmon, I'm just tired." She explained to him. "I ju-"She stopped as images and feelings flashed into her head, darkprincemon... his court, cody,yolei,davis....destruction..pain..sorrow... a cry of despair erupting from her lips. "JULIA ARE YOU OKAY??" MAgicmon asked worried. Her eyes were wide open and her lip was trembling, suddenly she blinked. She smiled at him, "I, I'm fine Magicmon I,I just had vision.That's all." MAgicmon frowned, "That's the third time this morning, is it the same one?" He asked. She shook her head. "No, this one didn't show me where to find another crystal, it warned me not to find some certain peoples crystals."She explained. She stood up, "well, that was a refreshing stop but we have to get going." She declared as she started walking toward the hills. "Huh?" She gasped as her crest glowed slightly and floated a little, she grinned. "ALL RIGHT! C'MON MAGICMON! LET'S GO!" She screamed and jumped into the air as sheran towards the hill, the direction her crest floated towards. Magicmon sighed, "Here we go again. HEY WAIT UP!" He yelled after as he starting hopping like mad to catch up.   
  
"Finally!"Sora as she collapsed on the floor of the temple, exhausted. Tai sat down next to her and held her hand. Matt leaned against the wall, "What is this the temple of anyway, Izzy?" he asked. Izzy looked up from his computer. "Its the temple of Love, Hope, and Light." He declared and immediately resumed his typing. "Hmm. strange how they fit those three together? Isn't it Kari?" Tai teased his little sister. "OH be quiet Tai!" Kari stuck her tongue out at him and grabbed TK's hand. "C'mon over here TK! I want to show you what I found!" He stood up and grinned, "All right Kari." he followed her out of the temple and into the moonlit grassy hill behind it. "Look, right there on this wall." Kari said pointing. TK's mouth fell open," You mean you really did have something to show me?" She grinned at him and blushed, "Oh, and after you looked at it I thought I might, you know, do something, but I might as well do it now!" She put her arms around his neck and pulled his lips towards hers and kissed him.   
  
Julia held Magicmon softly in her arms. Poor guy, she thought a smile running across her lips as she walked towards the top of the hill, where the temple was, he's tuckerd out. aaaaw, he looks like a little baby when he's sleeping.She sighed and walked up the hill soundlessly. It's pretty dark out,but the moon is giving off a lot of light! she thought nonchalantly. Hey! she realized, I'm at the top of the hill. Uh oh! she thought as she saw two figures embracing, I better be quiet! she inched silently towards them and hid behind a bush. WOW! she thought as she recognized them, It's TK and Kari and their KISSING! She got a goofy look on her face, it was just sooo touching, the feeling brought up a long forgotten memory..  
She was very very little, only about 2 years old. Her, what was it called, oh yeah, cousin TK had helped her up and told her he would get his mommy, he told her not to worry, everything would be all right. She smiled at their smaller versions,TK had always givin her hope when she felt she had none, she frowned, what had there seemed to be nohope about? She wondered, she had to go further with this memory, she felt it was important Something had happened, that monster had tried to attack her, but those other kids showed up and that other monster attacked but something almost hit her and her parents knocked her out of the way.Where were mommy and daddy? she wondered as she looked for them. She stopped before a pile of debris. There was a hand sticking out of it.. "Mommy. Daddy. NOOOOOOO!" she screamed as she grabbed her mothers hand and remember them pushing her out from under the falling stuff. Tears cascaded down her face as those pictures showed up again. Her parents...locking her up.. the battle..all of them dead... no... the scream escaping her lips.. MOTHER!!!!!!!!! "MOTHER!!!" She screamed again. She couldn't let her parents die again. She reached within her and let it loose. "AAAAAH!" she screamed as the pain ripped through her and the debris covering her parents disapeared, her parents still weren't breathing though. "Mommy,Daddy you have to live!" She pleaded with them as the tears fell down her face and hit the concrete between her parents bodies. "Please.." she pleaded and then broke down sobbing. One of her tears fell in her mothers open lips and suddenly her mother gasped and looked at her. "Julia, *cough cough* where is your father?" her mother asked and then her mothers eyes fell on his body and her eyes closed and tears squeezed through them. "Why couldn't you of saved him? I don't want to live without him, he was my reason for living. If only you hadn't of been out here tonight like I told you not to..." her mother started but broke down sobbing."I-I'm sorry Mommy! I-I didn't mean to I -I" She started sobbing too and the ambulance came and took her mother away. She watched as they put her father in a body bag and her body convulsed. She felt TK comforting her, but it didn't matter. Her power hadn't worked, her father were dead. What good was it? If it couldn't even save her father? She swore then and there to never use her power again, unless she had no choice. A few tears slid down her face. How could I of forgotten that?She wondered and stared at TK and Kari. I just hope they have a better life then my mom and dad did.   
Kari pulled away from TK and put her head on his shoulder. "I love you TK." She whispered softly in his ear. He lowered his head so he could whisper in his ear and he smiled as he closed his eyes and answered, "I love you more, Kari." She pulled back and looked in his eyes her heart filling with joy. Was it just her,or did it seem to be lighter? She turned to the wall and gasped stepping back. ON the wall the small crystals she had found earlier were glowing and coming of the wall, there was an intense glowing from the bushes too. Sora came out of the temple, the other digidestined right behind her. Julia popped out of the bush, holding Magicmon.   
"The crystals." she whispered and held out her hand. They awakened these crystals, she thought happily brushing the tears from her cheeks, they are their's, so why are they coming to me? And indeed they were going to Julia, they were floating toward her hand, where the other crystals lay in her palm. She gasped..Darkprincemon's hand held out to her...angels surrounding her,guarding her.. and a king and queen staring sadly at her... and then all were gone.  
the images flashed through her head as the crystals fell into her waiting palm. The crystals glowed all together and then a beam of light appeared and Jainy appeared.  
She smiled at Julia, "So I see you found the crystals."  
to be continued.. 


	7. Crystals of The Past 7

disclaimer: Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
I don't own digimon   
so please don't sue   
  
Julia's mouth fell open. "How do you always know what has been happening?"she demanded. Jainy smiled, " I have spies almost everywhere." Izzy was tapping on his computer keys again and his mouth fell open as his hands fell off the keys. Mimi looked at him concernedly, "What's wrong, Izzy?" Izzy looked up at her, "She-She-She.."He stammered. Jainy put her hands on her hips, "I-I-I WHAT?" she teased Izzy. He looked at her, his mouth still hanging open and suddenly it snapped shut and he sat up straight and said, "YOU are really related to Gennai, your data is almost the exact same! Now would you please tell me what we do with these crystals she has found?" Jainy grinned and Julia stared at Izzy like he was an idiot. "I can tell you that Izzy!" Julia groaned as she put her hand over her eyes as if she couldn't even bear to look at someone so stupid. "What do we do with them?" Davis asked eagerly. Julia looked at him sorrowfully, "I'm sorry but YOU and Cody and Yolei don't have any crystals and you won't if I can help it!" She declared. Jainy's mouth fell open, "Wha?" Julia looked defiantly at Jainy, "You heard me!" Jainy was shocked. "Wh-Why?" She asked shocked. Julia bowed her head and shook it, "I-I-I don't know. I-I just CANT!" She said. Jainy looked at her and shook her head." But they have to have their crystals or Darkprincemon will win!" Jainy exclaimed. Julia glared at her, "If they have their crystals, Darkprincemon will definitely win!" TK walked over to her, "Julia, what do you mean?" Julia looked at him with tears in her eyes. "I-I don't know b-but I just know I can't!" She cried. Tai stood up, "If you aren't with us, you're against us! now give us the crystals!" She looked at him with tears streameing down her face, "OKAY! if your going to be that way, you can have them!I never really wanted to be digidestined anyway!"She cried as she flung the crystals at their feet and tore off down the hill, Magicmon close on her heals pleading with her, "Julia, I'm sure Tai didn't mean it!" Matt turned on Tai and pulled his arm back, "YOU LITTLE-"He cried as he punched Tai hard. "TAI! TK, STOP YOUR BROTHER!" Kari cried exasperated. "SORRY KARI, BUT I CAN'T!" TK shouted. Kari turned towards him amazed (all the while Matt was beating Tai), "Why couldn't you?" She asked. TK pulled his arm back and turned towards Tai, "BECAUSE TAI NEEDS TO GET HURT!" he cried.   
  
"hmmph, who needs them? I could beat Darkprincemon on my own, if I wanted to!" Julia grumbled under her breath. She knew she couldn't but, she was still so mad at them. "Julia please!" Magicmon pleaded. She sighed and stopped. "I'm sorry, Magicmon. It's just, It's just." She sat down and pulled up her knees, and buried her head in her knees as she started sobbing. Magicmon hopped next to her and leaned against her, trying to bring comfort. She looked up at Magicmon, the tears slowing to a stop. "Thanks for always being there for me, Magicmon." She hugged him then stood up. "I guess we better go find the others." She said and started walking, she became lost in her thoughts. Magicmon smiled, he was so glad she was feeling better, he suddenly noticed a shadow. He looked up at it. He gasped, it was a Shadowdramon! He bounced up and down , "JULIA, LOOK OUT!" he screamed. "Huh?" She turned around, the wind pushing the hair over her eyes(authors note: i just realized I never said what Julia looked like, she has long blonde hair, she's as tall as Matt, and she has violet eyes, she is tanned, and she wears, and pair of khaki overall shorts over a black t-shirt.) "what is it Magicmon?" Suddenly she saw Shadowdramon. "AAAAAAAAAAAH! Magicmon help me!" she cried as she fell backward. "SPUNKY SPIRAL SHOCK!" Magicmon used his attack, but it just bounced off of Shadowmon. "MAGICMON PLEASE HELP ME!" Julia cried. Julia, I-I can't! Magicmon thought sadlyBut, I have to I have to help Julia! He thought determinedly. SUddenly, Julia's digivice started glowing, She looked at it shocked, "Wha?" Magicmon's eyes widened and he smiled. "I-I I'm digivolving!" He cried Magicmon Digivolve to....   
  
to be continued


	8. Crystals of The Past 8

  
  
disclaimer  
roses are red  
violets are blue  
I don't own digimon  
so please dont sue!   
  
Magicmon Digivolve to.... Magemon!  
  
(magemon looks like a cross between Wizardmon and Angemon, he has angemon's body, and wizardmons head, and wizardmons wand except the staff is longer.)  
  
"Dark Spiral Fire!" Shadowdramon shouted his attack and it headed straight for Julia. "MAGEMON HELP!" Julia shouted in terror.Magemon dove in front of the attack, protecting Julia. "MAGEMON!!" She yelled worriedly. Magemon was slumped over but he flew a feet feet in the air, "Don't worry Julia, I will protect you!" He told her and turned back to Shadowdramon, "Go find cover Julia, I'll take care of this." Julia stood there for a moment, but then ran to the brush to take cover. Magemon lifted up his staff, "HEAVENLY MAGIC INTERVENTION!" he yelled as he shot his attack, which caught Shadowdramon right in the center, and...the attack evaporated doing no damage to Shadowdramon. "MAGEMON!" Julia yelled.Magemon was shocked, but he recovered quickly and moved into a fighting stance. Shadowdramon grinned, "Well, looks like the little champion isn't as tough as he thought. Now to finish you off!" "MAGEMON!" Julia cried in fear. I have to do something! she thought, but what? "Dark Spiral Eruption!" Shadowdramon shouted his ultimate attack. It headed straight for Magemon. Julia remember Magicmon following her faithfully and always being there for her, protecting her. I have to help him! she thought. and with that she released her inner power. Magemon shut his eyes, waiting for the final blow, but it never came. Huh? he thought as he opened one eye. There was the attack, but it had stopped a foot away from impact. Shadowdramon's eyes were wide and its mouth was open. Whats doing this? Magemon thought as he looked around. JULIA! he thought as he looked at the brush where she had been hiding. Huh? he thought as his eyes grew wide. She was glowing! Oh my godmon! he thought. Her crest is glowing, I'm feeling stronger. I-I'm digivolving again!  
  
Magemon Digivolve to... Sorcerermon!  
  
(sorcerermon looks like magnangemon except with wizardmons wand, and the wand is different because it has a moon on the bottom of it and he has wizardmons hat and cape.oh yeah he has no mask on his face, but his mouth is covered by the cape.)  
  
Sorcerermon flew to Julia and picked her up, she was still glowing and she was close to fainting. "Julia, you used your magic to save me, now its my turn to save you." He set her down and faced Shadowdramon, "Holy Universal Magic!" He spoke his attack. The attack had beams of magic come down from the sky into his wand, which concentrated it, and then shout out in a rainbow of colors at Shadowdramon. "AAAAAH!" Shadowdramon screamed in pain as he disintegrated into data. Sorcerermon picked up Julia, who had fainted from exhaustion, and flew back to the digidestined, whom he barely reached before he dedigivolved into his in-training form, Demimagicmon. "JULIA!" Matt and TK yelled together as she fell, still passed out, onto Davis. They ran to her and picked her up, entirely ignoring Davis. TK and Matt gently laid her down on the ground, she was still glowing slightly. Matt turned to Demimagicmon, "What happened?" Kari, who had been sitting back quietly until now, showed up behind them. "I think I know." She said quietly. TK turned to her, "What?" She took a deep breath. "I have a faint recollection, before I fainted, when Darkprincemon had control of Wargreymon, that she glowed and and then we started floating and we landed safely on the ground. I think she used magic." Kari explained. Matt turned to Demimagicmon, "Is that what happened?" Demimagicmon nodded. "Wow!" was all the digidestined children said, unexplainably all at the same time. "Kari, you mean, she saved you?" TK asked. She nodded and said, "Oh, I hope she's okay!" She said as she held Julia's hand and Kari started glowing. TK knelt beside her and held Julia's other hand, "I'm sure she will be." He started glowing, too. They all glowed brilliantly and then the light concentrated over Julia and a crystal formed out of the light. Julia woke up and whispered," My crystal." Everyone's eyes were wide open and their mouths were open as well. " HOLY GODMON!" Davis, yolei, and Cody yelled together. "HELLO LITTLE DIGIDESTINED!" Darkprincemon yelled as he appeared. Julia sat up and Kari and TK stood, "What do you want Darkprincemon?" Tai asked. He grinned and threw three crystals at their feet. "I just wanted to bring you some crystals. "Why?" Matt asked suspiciously. "Who cares why?" Davis yelled as he grabbed his crystal. "It's mine I know it is!" he cried. Yolei and Cody grabbed theirs, too. "Now, lets just do what Jainy told us to say." Yolei said. Julia finally comprehended what was happening. "NO!" She cried as she tried to stand up. Cody, Yolei, and Davis held up their crystals and shouted, "PAST LIFE DIGIFORMS!"  
  
Cody past life digiform... Angecodymon!  
  
Yolei past life digiform... Yoleiangewomon!  
  
Davis past life digiform... Dukedavisangemon!  
  
there digimon then digivolved as well,   
  
Veemon past life protector digivolve to...Doubletroublemon  
  
Hawkmon past life protector digivolve to... Lovelysincerebirdmon  
  
Armadillomon past life protector digivolve to... Moleintelligencemon!  
  
They turned to Darkprincemon and bowed, "Master." They all whispered. DArkprincemon smiled, "Hello, my minions!"  
  
"NO!" Julia cried as she stood up. Darkprincemon turned to the digidestined and said, "Now, my court, attack them!" The digidestined-digimon turned to the digidestined. Julia was frantic but an idea came, "EVERYONE USE YOUR PAST LIFE DIGIFORM!" Everyone looked at her and then they grabbed their crystals, "RIGHT!" they yelled Tai past life digiform... Warangetaimon  
  
Matt past life digiform... Dukemattmon  
  
Sora past life digiform... Lovesorangewomon  
  
Izzy past life digiform... Izzyangemon  
  
Joe past life digiform... Angejoemon  
  
Mimi past life digiform... Ladymimiangewomon  
  
TK past life digiform... Kingtakerumon  
  
Kari past life digiform... Queenhikarimon  
  
Julia past life digiform... Princessjuliamon  
  
and then the digimon digivolved to  
  
agumon past life protector digivolve to... Magnacouragemon  
  
gabumon past life protector digivolve to... Magnafriendshipmon  
  
biyomon past life protector digivolve to... Magnalovemon  
  
tentomon past life protector digivolve to... Magnaknowledgemon  
  
gomamon past life protector digivolve to... Magnareliabilitymon  
  
palmon past life protector digivolve to... Magnasinceritymon  
  
patamon past life protector digivolve to... Magnahopemon  
  
gatomon past life protector digivolve to... Magnalightmon  
  
demimagicmon past life protector digivolve to... Magnamagicmon!  
  
"WE ARE READY TO FIGHT!" they all cried. "We have to protect Tk,Kari, and Julia!" Tai and Matt cried. "LETS FIGHT!" The others cried and the two courts started battling but they were equally matched. Darkprincemon was disgusted, "you can't even defeat them, enough of this!" with that he waved his hand and capturemon appeared and held both of the courts to the ground, rendering htem helpless. Darkprincemon then turned to TK, Kari, and Julia, "It's just us now." he declared. "Julia, stay back." TK ordered her. "Yes, Julia, stay back." Kari agreed as she prepared to fight. "But, I have to help you!" Julia cried. "NO!" Kari and TK cried at the same time. Darkprincemon grinned, "Let the battle begin." the battle lasted hours and hours, but finally, TK and Kari were almost dead and Darkprincemon was still standing. He grinned., "Time to finish you two off!" Julia was watching with tears in her eyes, I know I am not strong enought ot defeat him, but life is to precious to waste and if TK and Kari die, then millions of other will die, but I can't defeat him alone, I need, the courage, the friendship, the love, the knowledge, the reliability, the sincerity, the hope, and the light to defeat him and save everybody! she thought desperately. suddenly everyone's crest floated out of the tags and floated towards Julia's crest of magic. they started spinning and suddenly, with ablinding flash, it became one crest crystal. Darkprincemon's mouth fell open. Julia felt a strange urge  
  
Princessjuliamon digivolve to... Queenjuliamon  
  
She grabbed the crest and looked at it, it had the crest of magic in the center, except the flower was pink and the star was yellow, while the triangle was white, surround it in a circle, were the symbols of love, courage, friendship, reliability, knowledge, and sincerity, with the colors folowing accordingly. Suddenly it started glowing.   
  
Queenjuliamon's eyes widened and then she smiled.  
  
Queenjuliamon digivolve to... Royalmon  
  
Magnamagicmon digivolve to... Magnalifemon  
  
"You're in trouble now, Darkprincemon. Magnalifemon and I are the most powerful digimon in the entire digiworld!" Royalmon declared. Darkprincemon was shaking. Royalmon held up her scepter, "ROYAL LIFEFORCE GATHERING!" She cried her attack. as soon as the attack hit Darkprincemon, Darkspirimon and Princemon seperated. "HOLY LIFE PROTECTION!" Magnalifemon cried and as soon as it hit Darkspirimon, he disintegrated into data. "WE DID IT MAGNALIFEMON!" Royalmon cried. Magnalifemon smiled, "No, You did it Julia. You saved us all." Royalmon was speechless. She smiled, "I think we all ought to be in our normal form." The others were released and they all changed back into their normal forms, including Princemon, who was actually Ken.  
  
"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." He apologized. Joe smiled and said, "It's okay, we know Darkspirimon possessed you." Ken smiled and said, "yeah well, now that Julia has the crest of life, no one can ever lose to us." Julia had been quiet. Julia looked at him, then smiled. "I found something out today, that life shouldn't be tampered with." And with that she lifted up the crystal crest of life and smashed it on the ground. "WHAT?" The others cried as they saw the shattered slivers reflect light. She smiled at them. "If anything comes again, if we should lose, I can't let them have it, so no one can have it." She declared. TK and Kari smiled at each other, then Tk winked at Julia, "Besides, no one can defeat us! we're family!" Julia smiled as the others celebrated, and realized that she never lost her father, and that she had used her magic well, her father had completed his task,he had taught her to love and trust, and that life is precious.she laughed in her mind and thought, and thats all anyone needs to live a happy life.  
  
the end 


	9. Crystals of The Past Epilogue

Roses are Red   
Violets are blue   
I don't own digimon   
So please don't sue   
  
Julia looked out the window of the school. Her aunt had moved here and now she was in the same class as TK, Kari, and Davis. Somehow, she got a seat next to Davis. She had finished her math homework and now she was just thinking. She had been dreaming lately of the crystal crest of Life. She kept seeing it shatter, and then something she doesn't remember happening, is that a shadow comes and takes all but a sliver, the sliver that she happened to take, to make sure no one would ever use the crest again. For some reason, she had taken the sliver that held friendship. Maybe it was because she had made so many new friends. She had taken the crystal and made it into a necklace, receiving many compliments on it for that matter. It had been so mu- "psst, hey Julia,psst!" Julia was stirred from her thoughts, she looked at Davis, who was whispering at her. She frowned, "what do you want Davis?" She asked annoyedly. "Well, three things, number one, does my hair look okay? number two, what is the answer to number 5? and number three, will you go out with me?" Davis asked, pointing out 1,2, and 3 with his fingers. Julia leaned closer to him, "Number one, it looks like it normaly doea, number two, I can't tell you because that would be cheating, and number three, not if you were the last guy in the universe." Davis's mouth fell open and he got a hurt look on his face. Julia smiled and said, "Have a nice day!" She looked out the window again. Suddenly she had a flash, she was in a dark room... colors swirling... an object floating in the air... MAGICMON!!!...the colors swirling together..faster...faster..faster.. suddenly they stop and she feels as if she is losing something. "unh" she groaned as she passed out, slumping in her chair.   
  
"JULIA!" Davis yelled. The teacher looked at Julia, looking worried, "Quick, TK and Davis get her to the nurses office!" TK and Davis got up and picked up Julia. They exchanged glances and then they carried her to the nurses office.   
  
oh, I hope she's okay! Kari thought nervously. She was waiting outside the nurses offic after school with TK, Davis, and Matt.   
  
I wonder what happened? She was perfectly fine one minute, and then the next she was, just, out. Davis thought as he leaned against the wall.   
  
I wonder what made her faint, the only other times she fainted was when she used her magic, but she didn't use her magic then. Or so I was told. Matt thought worriedly as he paced in front of the door.   
  
C'mon Julia, wake up! you dont know how worried you are making us all! TK thought as he sat on the bench, just staring at the door.   
  
Julia was standing in darkness. "Where am I?" she muttered. " IN BETWEEN!" A voice yelled. Julia jumped and looked up, where the voice seemed to be coming from. "In between WHERE?" She asked. "IN BETWEEN THE TWO WORLDS. I HAVE CALLED YOU HEAR BECAUSE I HAVE URGENT NEWS TO TELL YOU!" the voice boomed from above. Julia winced, "Okay, number one, why did you call me? Number two, could you please not be so loud, you are hurting my eardrums. Number three, who are you? and Number four,what is your news?" "OOPS, sorry, I forgot how loud I am. Okay, I called you here because you were having a vision and were already halfway gone, I just pulled you the rest of the way. I am the Guardian, keeper of the inbetween and cousin to the Gatekeepers. My news is, there is a new evil in the digiworld, which is trying to repiece the crest of life, and infecting it with evil in the meanwhile. It is going to send you all back to the digiworld, where your past life crystals will combine with you and you will all develop new powers, but beware, he will use them against you. You must defeat him, and you must find out how to combine your powers, for hte past life crystals will help you manifest your own powers, so the powers of your past life digiform is disregarded, the strength of the person is all that matters. Learn your powers and don't give up hope. You have to go now, tell the others, he will make you all come tonight at 8:23. Good luck." The voice called as Julia felt herself being sucked toward one side of the darkness . Julia bolted up in the bed. The nurse smiled and opened the door saying, "She's awake, you can all come in now." TK, Davis, Matt, and Kari walked into the room, their expressions relieved. Julia took a deep breath. "You guys, I have to tell you something, Nurse if you don't mind?" The nurse nodded and left the room. Julia turned toward her friends, "Okay gather everyone up, I got some good news, and I got some bad news."   
  
to be continued in... A Izzy and Mimi romance called Powers of the Past. 


End file.
